


Enjoying the View

by Bluewolf458



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Gen, Sentinel Bingo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-18
Updated: 2018-02-18
Packaged: 2019-03-20 17:51:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13722918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bluewolf458/pseuds/Bluewolf458
Summary: Jim and Blair are enjoying the view...





	Enjoying the View

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the 2018 Sentinel Bingo prompt 'lightning'

Enjoying the View

by Bluewolf

Jim and Blair had driven down the coast a short distance one Saturday afternoon, and were sitting at a viewpoint looking over the sea to the many islands dotting the water between the mainland and Vancouver Island.

"Chief - see that boat?"

Following Jim's pointing finger, Blair nodded. He couldn't see many details, but he did see the boat. And he knew, from the note in Jim's voice, that Jim was excited about it.

"It's a Lightning!"

That clearly meant something to Jim, but Blair had no idea why. Jim clearly understood his friend's silence, and went on. "They're mostly used for racing... and yes! That one looks as if a crew is in training for a race."

Ignoring the view, Jim concentrated on the boat and what the three crew members were doing - well, not so much the one steering, but the other two, who were handling sails.

Not that Jim knew much about the sport - his fear of deep water kept him from participating in anything involving boats - but he always enjoyed watching the skill of the men handling the boats in these races. And this crew, he thought, were going to do very well in their next race.

**Author's Note:**

> The Lightning is a sloop rigged sailing dinghy originally designed by Olin Stephens of Sparkman & Stephens in 1938. More than 15,000 Lightnings have been built since then. There are over 500 fleets of Lightnings worldwide, many of which participate in dinghy racing.


End file.
